Parker wants Pancakes
by KayBaby9384
Summary: Parker wants Pancakes...what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The team were all gathered in Nate's apartment, each enjoying their day off. Nate and Sophie were sitting at the table, him absorbed in a book, and her talking on her phone in Spanish to some friend. Hardison was messing around on his laptop while Elliot watched a movie, and Parker was bouncing around doing Parker things.

Running over and plopping onto the couch, Parker asks, "Elliot, will you make me some more pancakes?"

"No," Elliot replies without removing his eyes from the television screen.

"Please," Parker pleads with wide eyes.

Sighing and turning to face her, Elliot growls, "Parker, if you wanted more pancakes you should have asked when I was making breakfast 4 hours ago."

Beginning to pout, Parker looks toward the table, "Sophie, Elliot won't make me any more pancakes!"

Looking at the thief, Sophie replies, "Parker, you know very well that I can't force Elliot to make you more pancakes."

"Nate?" Parker begs.

Still buried in his book, Nate mumbles something that sounds like, "Sure Parker, sounds great, have fun."

"Hardison?"

"No way dawg, I'm not getting in the middle of this," Hardison grins before going back to his game and blowing something up.

Sensing that nobody was actually listening to her and deciding to test this theory, Parker innocently asks, "Can I Taser Elliot?"

"NO!" they all shout jumping to their feet.

"Oh, so now you're all listening to me," Parker laughs.

"Parker," Nate orders, "You will not Taser Elliot!"

"Fine," Parker spats, but with a gleam in her eyes, "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going Mama?" Hardison asks curiously.

Parker grins, "To jump off the roof, and then I'm gonna steal some pancakes from IHOP."


	2. Chapter 2

"Parker wait!" Elliot called as he chased the blonde thief out into the hallway, "I'll make you the pancakes!"

The team stared at each other as they heard a clanging sound and a high pitched giggle.

"What happened, man?" Hardison questioned Elliot as he re-entered the room, cursing under his breath.

"She took the damn air vent," Eliot glowered, "that woman is 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag!"

"Sophie, "Nate called, looking up from the book he was once again buried in, "I thought you were teaching her how to behave herself."

Sophie glared, annoyed, "I am Nate, but there's only so much that I can do!"

In his "sure you are" voice Nate replied "I see, well maybe you can step up her lessons a bit?"

Angry now, Sophie growled, "Of course Nate, I'll see to it that I take time out of my grifting for the team to teach the resident thief how to behave!"

"And what stupid thing are you reading this time?" she asked, snatching the book from his hands.

_Seducing British Women for Dummies_, the title read.

Elliot whistled while Hardison grinned, "Uh Oh, man you're busted."

Meanwhile, Parker was busy crawling through the air ducts at the local IHOP, laughing to herself. It was almost too easy. Not like a museum or a bank at all, what with its once lone security guard. One quick Taser and the fat man had hit the ground.

Parker reached the grate and started removing it, whispering to herself all the while, "Elliot won't make me pancakes, Sophie and Nate won't let me Taser him, Hardison laughing at me. Well, I'll show them, I'll get my pancakes."

Finished removing the iron grate, Parker slowly lowered herself down. Her eyes were fixed on the sticky, sweet smelling pancaked perched on the counter below.

Looking up at the last minute, Parker saw the wide eyes of a little boy on the other side of the counter.

Waving, she grinned, gestured "Shh," and winked.

"Mommy!" the little boy screamed, but Parker was already gone, taking the pancakes wither her.

Later that day, Elliot was at his apartment lifting weights when he heard a noise. Spinning around, he caught Parker climbing through his window.

"Parker, don't you know how to use a door?" he demanded, though he was smiling.

"The door's not any fun," she laughed, grinning.

Amused, Elliot questioned, "Did you get you're pancakes?"

"I don't know you tell me." replied Parker ,and, grinning cheekily, reached up and gave him a big sticky kiss before jumping back out the window.


End file.
